Mare orientale
Il mare orientale (東の海 [イースト･ブルー], Higashi no Umi ['Īsuto Burū']'', letteralmente ''oceano dell'est) è uno dei mari del mondo di One Piece ed è l'ambientazione delle prime sei saghe. Come gli altri mari è punteggiato da numerose isole e uno dei suoi bordi è costituito dalla Linea Rossa. In the Grand Line, pirates who are considered great and threatening in the East Blue are regarded as low rate compared to pirates in the Grand Line, such as Mihawk. The sea's weak status was demonstrated by Mihawk when he singlehandedly took out every ship in Don Krieg's fleet (except Krieg's flag ship, which he later hunted down) when they tried to enter the Grand Line. However, the East Blue is also the birthplace of many powerful characters (which is ironic, since it's the weakest of all seas), such as Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Dragon and the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Storia Rogue Town, la città del mare orientale che si trova più vicina alla Rotta Maggiore, è anche la città natale dell'ultimo re dei pirati, Gol D. Roger. Ventidue anni fa egli fu giustiziato in quella stessa città, e furono le sue ultime parole a d are il via alla grande era dei pirati. È una tappa obbligatoria per chi vuole entrare nella Rotta Maggiore, l'ultima isola tranquilla per i pirati prima di scalare la Mountain]. Questa fama di sicurezza rerminò quando il capitano Smoker fu messo al comando della locale base della Marina; nonostante questo la situazione tornò come prima quando decise di abbandonare il mare orientale per inseguire Rufy "Cappello di paglia". Luoghi del mare orientale *Dawn: l'isola natale di Monkey D. Rufy, cresciuto nel villaggio di Fuusha e allenato sulla montagna Corbo. *Shellz Town: la città in cui comandava il capitano Morgan. *Shimoshiki: il villaggio in cui si trova il dojo di Koshiro, in cui Roronoa Zoro e Kuina si sono allenati. *Orange: il villaggio preso di mira dai pirati di Bagy. *Shirop: il villaggio natale di Usopp e anche il luogo in cui è stata costruita la Going Merry. *Baratie: la famosa nave-ristorante di proprietà di Zeff. Sanji è cresciuto qui. *Coco: il villaggio natale di Nami, nell'arcipelago Konomi, in cui Arlong e i suoi uomini-pesce avevano la loro base. *Rogue Town: città commerciale. È la città in cui Roger è nato ed è morto. *Warship (filler): una città ma anche la tana di un drago che si risveglia una volta ogni mille anni. *Mirrorball: un'isola apparsa nelle miniavventure di Jango. Patria della Doskoi Panda, un marchio moto famoso. *Tequila Wolf: una colonia di schiavi impiegati da secoli nella costruzione di un ponte. Trivia *Il mare orientale è generalmente cosiderato il più debole perchè la taglia media dei pirati che vi si trovano è 3.000,000 di berry. *Despite having the status of beng the weakest sea, East Blue, ironically, is home to some of the more dangerous islands in the series *The strongest pirate (until Luffy came along) was the Fishman Arlong with a bounty of 20,000,000. *Loguetown's original Japanese name is a reference to the 'logue' in the words "prologue" and "epilogue", the before and after sections of a story. It quite literally means Loguetown is 'the beginning and the end'. *Despite being considered the world's weakest sea some of the most powerful figures had previously originated from here, such as Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp and Monkey D. Dragon. *East Blue is mentioned in the extra episodes for Strong World. The civilians there are old inhabitants of East Blue, now being inhabitants of Little East Blue. *A notorious pirate back from the Roger era, Shiki the Golden Lion, holds a grudge towards this particular Sea: he deems it as the weakest of the four, and yet the man who managed to defeat him, Roger, came from there, and also met his end there, preventing Shiki from killing him with his hands. He was defeated a second time by Luffy, who came from there as well. Personaggi provenienti dal mare orientale *Monkey D. Rufy *Nami *Roronoa Zoro *Usopp *Gol D. Roger *Creek *Smoker *Monkey D. Dragon *Monkey D. Garp *Portuguese D. Ace *Yasop Vedi anche *Rotta Maggiore *Linea Rossa *Mare settentrionale *Mare occidentale *Mare meridionale Categoria:Luoghi Categoria:Luoghi del mare orientale